Gnasty Gnorc
Gnasty Gnorc is the main antagonist of Spyro the Dragon, and a supporting antagonist in Spyro A Hero's Tail. He is the hot-tempered, quarrelsome and incompetent leader of the Gnorcs (part gnome, part orc), who desires to take over the Dragon Worlds. He is also notable for being the first enemy that Spyro would ever face in his adventures. He was voiced by , who also played Agent Smithson in Disney's Recess: School's Out, Lord Osmund Saddler in Resident Evil 4, the Dragon in Disney's Timon & Pumbaa, Tim Scam in Totally Spies, Lord Hertford in the 1996 animated version of The Prince and the Pauper, and Samuel in Disney's Tarzan. Personality [[file:Gnasty.png|thumb|left|200px|Gnasty Gnorc's design in Spyro: A Hero's Tail.]] Gnasty Gnorc is a mean, arrogant, bad-tempered and manipulative Gnorc who hates Dragons. The Dragons see him as unintelligent, and he is seemingly sensitive about his appearance and will not hesitate to attack those who stand in his way. Gnasty also resents the Dragons for banishing him to the Dragon Junkyard and constantly insulting his appearance. He also does not take lightly to being called "simple", justifiably so, as it is shown that he is actually fairly intelligent, as he is skilled in magic and was able to lead an assault on the dragon kingdom. This eventually drives him to launch a full-scale, coordinated assault on the Dragon Realms. Biography Gnasty Gnorc is a large, strange-looking, barbariac monster who also comes from the same race of weird-looking troll-like creatures called "Gnorcs" who are half gnome and half orc. He is being contained in a remote realm: a massive junkyard in the Dragon Worlds which he remodeled into his own home in his own liking which is simply called Gnasty's World. While there, he even built himself his own staff made out of a metallic stick with a spiked stone wedged on it and somehow learned magic which he uses to turn it into his beloved weapon, and cast a magical spell that Gnasty learned, to transform gems into Gnorc warriors under his command. He holds a deep grudge not just against Spyro himself, but to all the dragons who only see him as nothing more then a mere simple and ugly creature who poses no threat at all. When he heard all of the other dragons outside kept calling him ugly, Gnasty Gnorc decided it was the last straw: he learned of a powerful spell that he soon unleashed using his magic staff, to turn all except one dragon (Spyro) into their own crystal statues and have his fellow Gnorcs seize control of the Dragon Kingdom. Spyro toppled all Gnasty's henchmen, freed all the dragons from their crystalized imprisonment, and recovered all the Dragon Eggs from crafty Thieves in all the Dragon Worlds before finally travelling to Gnasty's "World" and going up against the Gnorc himself. Spyro and Gnasty Gnorc fought, and yet Gnorc was toast and Spyro won. But when under Red's command, he was able to wreak havoc in the Dragon Kingdom once again. Powers and Abilities In Spyro the Dragon, Gnasty Gnorc with his trusted magic staff can shoot energy blasts. But when his opponent gets too close, he just smashes them with his staff like a club. In Spyro: A Hero's Tail, he fought Spyro with a lightning staff. It is later revealed that a fairy with lightning abilities had been imprisoned inside the staff, and forced to do Gnasty's bidding. In Spyro Reignited Trilogy, the mace is reimagined as a mighty spiked hammer-like staff with both a gold rod with an encrusted green emerald gemstones at the bottom of the weapon and an enchanted green emerald crystal on top of the weapon. Gallery Gnasty Gnorc the Gnorc.jpg|Gnasty Gnorc as seen in Spyro Reignited Trilogy. Gnasty.jpg|Gnasty Gnorc The Gnorc.jpg|The Gnorc Gnasty Gnorc ps1.jpg|Gnasty Gnorc's in-game model from Spyro the Dragon. GGnorcTrilogy.jpeg|Gnorc as seen in Spyro Reignited Trilogy. EDBNE6TX4AAMFm4.jpg|Gnasty Gnorc in Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled. Trivia *In the first cutscene in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, Spyro mentions that he and Sparx had not visited Dragon Shores since they "kicked Gnasty Gnorc's butt.". *In the Enchanted Towers level in Spyro: Year of the Dragon, Hunter claims he created a skateboarding move called the "Gnasty Gnorc". This move can actually be performed by doing two front or black flips and two side rolls. *In Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, the evil wizard Ripto claims when he first found them, Crush and Gulp were "begging for work from Gnasty Gnorc.". *In Spyro: Shadow Legacy, one of the books in the Dragon Shores hotel mentions Gnasty when it summarizes the plot of the first game. *Gnasty was supposed to appear in Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly as co-antagonist alongside Ripto but did not because the creators were forced to speed up production for a winter release. *Despite being the final boss in the first Spyro the Dragon game, he is defeated in simply two hits. Most of the previous bosses are defeated with at least three hits. The actual challenge of the fight is reaching him. *In Spyro the Dragon, Gnasty Gnorc holds his staff in his left hand, implying he is left-handed, but in Spyro: A Hero's Tail, he holds it in his right hand, implying that he might be ambidextrous. *The symbol on Gnasty's shoulder plates in Spyro: A Hero's Tail looks similar to the bottles found underwater in Coastal Remains in the same videogame. *The Spyro the Dragon game manual says Gnasty is the sloppiest Gnorc. This explains why gems are lying all over the ground in the game. *In Spyro the Dragon, Gnasty responds in outrage to the description given during the DNN (Dragon News Network) interview at the start of the game. The way he pronounces the words, however, almost implied that he agrees with such said description. *Gnasty Gnorc's design in Spyro: Reignited Trilogy appears more similar to his in-game model from the original Spyro the Dragon rather than his original design as depicted in official artwork for that game. *Gnasty Gnorc's Japanese voice actor is Katsuhisa Hōki. *Despite his seemingly definitive death by exploding in a puff of smoke, in the third game's epilogue he appears alongside Ripto (who also seemed to die), raising some question as to whether the epilogues are canon, though they are not present in the Reignited Trilogy. *Unlike Ripto and the Sorceress, he only has three lines in the entire game, all of which are in the opening cutscene. *His actions are really quite dark, as he turns the dragons to crystal, intending them to remain in this state forever (though thanks to Spyro, they don't), and the dragons specify they are awake while petrified. Navigation Category:Spyro Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Warlords Category:Incompetent Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Slaver Category:Hegemony Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Trolls Category:Goblins Category:Gremlins Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mascots Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Hybrids Category:Successful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Minion Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comedy Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Homicidal Category:Crossover Villains Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Pawns Category:Leader